The Heart of The Forest Guardian
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Summary : After getting arrested for the thirteenth times, Hiro must live with her big brother after separated for 13 years. Between the hard situation and broken relationship with Tadashi, something bad is watching them. Can they stop the terrible nightmare from destroying them? And who is the new guardian? Read to find out! (Discontinued!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of The Forest Guardian**

 **By : KaiHyuuga**

 **Inspired from "The Neglected Garden" by Adazula**

 **Big Hero 6 X Rise of the Guardians**

 **Female Hiro**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Big Hero 6 and Rise of the Guardians**

 **Warning : Beware of the bad grammar inside this story! And there will be some similarities with The Neglected Garden, but mostly are my own plot.**

 **Summary : After getting arrested for the thirteenth times, Hiro must live with her big brother after separated for 13 years. Between the hard situation and broken relationship with Tadashi, something bad is watching them. Can they stop the terrible nightmare from destroying them? And who is the new guardian? Read to find out!**

 **Chapter 1 : We Meet Again**

That Saturday morning, was not really a sunny day. The thick clouds were covering the suburb are of San Fransokyo. The sky looked so sad that it even confused whether it wanted to cry or not. From the Japanese style balcony, there sat Hiro. Her name was actually Hiromi Hamada. But for some unknown reasons, she preferred to be called Hiro.

She was living in her brother and sister in law's house in the suburb area for a month after she was arrested for bot fighting. Because she was still 16, the judge made a decision that she must live in a suburb area for a month as a guarantee that she wouldn't do that thing again after getting arrested for the thirteenth times that time. After that, aunt Cass contacted her older brother who lives separated from her after getting adopted 13 years ago to let her stay with him for a month. And he agreed.

So, there she was now. Tadashi and his wife, Honey Lemon, were trying their best to know her more. But it was really hard since she wouldn't let them do that and she never opened up to them after 5 days of living together with them. Tadashi, who didn't have to go to work on weekend, approached her.

"Hey, Hiro. What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Watching the sky," she said without looking at him.

"So, do you like it here? Living in this house I mean."

"No."

He looked shock, "Why?"

"Boring."

Tadashi felt confused about how to talk with her since they were separated for a really long time. Then he asked again, "What do you like other than bot fighting? And your favourite foods? I can tell Honey to make your favourite foods for lunch or dinner."

"Why do you ask anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I want to know you better, Hiro. I want to do things like what a big brother always do with his little sister. You know that I really care for you," he said while looking at Hiro's face.

"You care, huh?" she stood up and said, "Why didn't you show it after our parents died and when you were getting adopt? You knew that no one wanted to adopt me that time, so why didn't you show me the big brother figure? Oh, right. For you, I was the cause of their death and you wanted to get rid of me."

"No! That wasn't true! That time I, I, I uh..," he stood up and said loudly. But after that, he didn't know what to say.

"You, what? You didn't know how to answer it, right?" Hiro walked to her room and opened her room door.

"Even if I couldn't answer that, I'm still your big brother, Hiro," Tadashi said and looked at her walking away to her room.

She paused for a while, and then she said, "Yes, you were. But not anymore." After saying that, she walked in and closed the door. He was really shocked at what she had said to him. Where did his cute little sister go? Well, she was right.

That time, after the accident, the fourteen year old Tadashi hated his little sister because if she didn't insist their parents to buy sher a gummy bear ice cream, they would still alive. But as time went by, he realized that it wasn't Hiro's fault that their parents died. He was always being haunted by the guilty feeling for leaving his little sister all alone in that place. But he felt relieved that Hiro was taken in by their closest aunt.

Although all these years, he really wanted to fix their broken relationship after being separated for a long time. He just didn't know what to do. Until he got a call from aunt Cass, who took care of Hiro since she was left at the orphanage, to help her with letting Hiro lives for a month with him in the suburb area as a guarantee that she would never do bot fighting ever again. So, he agreed and thought that it was a great opportunity to fix the broken relationship with his little sister. But until now, it was hard to do it if Hiro was still keeping her distance with him and Honey. And he was so sad that he wasn't her big brother anymore for her.

Well, Tadashi wouldn't give up. He would always try until he can win his little sister's heart and tightening their sibling relationship. So he crossed his heart as a symbol that he would never give up on her, and then walk away to the living room where his beloved wife was now.

Hiro's P.O.V

"My big brother? Tch, as if! Your little sister was already dead a long time ago, you know," I said with a low voice. I feel no emotion. Since that thing happened, I'm mostly being emotionless. I didn't know where those emotions are gone. But when I was with 'them', I felt so happy, joyous, sad, and others. I'm not emotionless to them, but yes to other people. Weird, right? Well, I didn't give a damn about other people, though. So, don't have a high hope about getting close to me, Tadashi.

"I'm getting bored. Maybe I should go to the forest, now. Hope there would be anything fun in there," I said as I get up and take my hoodie jacket from my futon and then I walk out from my room. When I almost reached the front door to put on my shoes, Tadashi followed me and asks, "Where are you going?"

"Forest. I'm bored in here," I said while putting on my shoes. "Just be careful. Don't come home late. And don't-,"

"I'm going." I opened the door and closed it right before he could finished his words. I walk away too the forest. Looking around and good thing that I passed no one here. I didn't want to get an unnecessary look from them. About ten minutes later, I finally arrived at the forest. I keep walking into the forest. The wind and the birds are singing as they are welcoming me here.

Not long after that, I found a big tree with a lake view there. Then I sat down and took out my wooden flute from my hoodie. It has been a long time since I played this flute. I make a position with my hands and fingers, then I played a soft music with this wooden flute. They who live in this forest were quite down as if they were listening me and the heart warming music I was making. This flute, has so many of my memories with me. I have had it since I was 10. Aunt Cass gave this as my birthday present.

"Sraakk!" My ears perked up after hearing this sound and quickly stand up and looking around. Then, I heard someone called my name, "Hiromi? Is that you?"

I turned around. There he was. The one who called my name. One from a few people that I allowed to call me with that name. His short white snowy hair, those icy blue eyes, the blue hoodie sweater he was wearing, and the long wooden stick with half a round shaped on the upper part.

He's Jack. Jack Frost. The one that I really love and longed for about 2 years since I last saw him.

"Jack!" I ran into him to hug him tight and he hugged me back tighter than mine. "I missed you, soooooo much," I said to him. "Me, too, Hiromi. Me, too. You don't know how many times I asked the man in moon to tell me where you are and he only told me to wait. Ooooh, I'm really happy to see you again," Jack said as he kissed my hair. He hold my chin up and kiss my lips. I replied his kiss and we were kissing until both of us need some air to breathe in.

He looked at me and asked, "Why did you cut your long hair? I like to see you with your long hair, you know." "Well, someone pulled my hair and cut it with a knife. It was left short and unshaped, so I cut it again so it would look better." He show me a worried face and asked, "Who did that thing to you? I will froze that person till who knows when." I chuckled hearing him said something like that, "No need. He already in jail now. He won't be out till the next 10 years." I caressed his cheek and looked at his face. How I missed this guy, the love of my life.

He smiled at me and hugged me tight again. So, I hugged him back. "I'm so happy that we meet again, Hiromi," He whispered to my ear. I could only smiled at those words. Then I pulled out and took his hand, "Come on, let's sit over there. I have so much to talk about with you." With that, we went to the place where I sat down and play a music with my flute before he came. "I'm glad we meet again, Jack."

End of Hiro's P.O.V

 **Chapter 1 : We Meet Again – End**

 **Author's Note : Hi, there! This is my very first fanfic about Big Hero 6 and Rise of the Guardians (I said two because it's a crossover story). When I read "The Neglected Garden" by Adazula, I got a new inspiration. So, I tried to write it down here. Not as good as any other fanfic, but I will try my best. What do you think about this story? Read and Review! Till next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart of The Forest Guardian**

 **By : KaiHyuuga**

 **Inspired from "The Neglected Garden" by Adazula**

 **Big Hero 6 X Rise of the Guardians**

 **Female Hiro**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Big Hero 6 and Rise of the Guardians**

 **Warning : Beware of the bad grammar inside this story! And there will be some similarities with The Neglected Garden, but mostly are my own plot.**

 **Summary : After getting arrested for the thirteenth times, Hiro must live with her big brother after separated for 13 years. Between the hard situation and broken relationship with Tadashi, something bad is watching them. Can they stop the terrible nightmare from destroying them? And who is the new guardian? Read to find out!**

" _ **Bhalalala"**_ **: speaking in a phone call.**

 **Chapter 2 : A Prank and the Confused People**

Tadashi's P.O.V

"I'm going." She left without letting me to finish my words. That girl, why is it so hard to have a talk with her? Even just a small talk. I sighed. Well, I couldn't get her to opens up to me so soon, right?

After one last look to the front door, I walked back to the living room. I sat next to Honey. She looked at me and asked, "Where is she going?" "She said she wanted to go to the forest. She also said that she was getting bored in here," I replied to her with my eyes staring at the ceiling. "The forest? What is she going to do in there?"

"I don't know, Honey. I didn't even know what she likes."

"Why don't you ask your aunt? I'm sure she could tell us a bit about Hiro," she suggested to me.

"Oh, yeah. You are right!" I took out the my cell phone from my pocket and dial aunt Cass's number. After a few rings, she finally picked up her phone.

" _ **Hello, Tadashi?"**_

"Hello, aunt Cass. Sorry to disturb you. But can you help me with something?"

" _ **What's wrong? Did Hiro do something bad there? Did she cause you a trouble?"**_

"Uuuhh, no, not that. Hiro didn't cause any trouble here. Well, you see, I have tried to have a small talk with her while she is here. But she didn't open up to me or Honey till now."

" _ **Ah, I see. So, where is she now?"**_

"A few minutes ago, she went out. She said she wants to go to the forest."

" _ **Well, it's good then."**_

"Good? Did she go to the forest so often while she was with you?"

" _ **Yeah, when we still lived in Kyokaido. But she never go to the forest anymore since we live in San Fransokyo two years ago."**_

"Why did she go to the forest back then?"

" _ **She played with her friends, she said. And for relaxing, too."**_

"Oh, I see. Maybe she only wants to have a relaxing time there. Oh, by the way, can you tell me what Hiro likes? Anything."

" _ **Hmmm, she likes to build robots and things, playing video games, sometimes she plays her flute, piano, or guitar, and she likes to eat. Both snacks and meals. But I'm jealous of her for being slim with no fat at all with her big appetite. I mean, how can she still slim after eating three boxes of snacks, two sacks of gummy bears, ten kilogram of milk chocolate and dark chocolate, and meals that are three times my portion like that in three days? But, if you want to make her favourite foods, she really likes hamburger steak and fried sunny side egg on top of it along with vanilla milkshake. And when the rain comes she prefer to eat a bowl of hot chicken cream soup with veggies, corns, and mushrooms in it with a glass of strawberry juice."**_ My and Honey's jaw were dropped after hearing how many foods she could eat in three days. What a big appetite she has.

" _ **Ah, I have to go. There are some customers in the cafe, so call me back again if you need something for Hiro. Bye."**_ With that, she hang up the phone call.

"So, if she goes to the forest means she wants to have a relaxing time for herself so we shouldn't disturb her, then," I said to Honey as I put my cell phone back into my pocket. "How about we go to the grocery after lunch? Your aunt has told us what Hiro likes. So we can cook it together for her," she said. I though for a while and then agreed to her suggestion, "You're right. Let's do it for her."

I took her hand and kiss it. She smiled after I kissed her hand. Today, we have decided to cook Hiro's favorite meals for dinner. I hope it could make her opens up even just a bit. I really want to fix our broken relationship with her, my only sibling. _'Just wait, Hiro. This big brother of yours will never giving up on you.'_

End of Tadashi's P.O.V

Meanwhile in the forest, Hiro and Jack were sitting together. Hiro told Jack things that happened to her after she moved to San Fransokyo. "You know, after aunt Cass and me moved out from Kyokaido, we live in a small house that aunt Cass bought. The first floor is a cafe where she works, and the second floor where we live. At first, everything went normal. But, the void and loneliness filled my heart since we were separated. So, to forget about that void and loneliness, I went to bot fights and always won the bet."

Jack looked at her while listening to her story, "One day, there was this big guy who didn't like me for beating him up and he cut off my hair with his knife and hit me to the point where I was half conscious. He said that it was a lesson to not underestimate him again. But luckily, the polices had arrived right when he hit me for the last time. So he got arrested and was put in jail for both bot fighting and injuring me, the underage girl."

"After that, I decided to cut my hair short so it could at least make my hair has a shape. My bot fighting habit was not stopped until a week ago, the judge made a decision to send me to suburb area as a guarantee that I would never do bot fighting again after the thirteenth times I got arrested. So my aunt asked my big brother to let me stay with him for a month. He agreed and here I am now."

"Wooow, you got arrested for thirteen times? It amused me, really," Jack chuckled a bit after hearing her story. "Yeah. But, I didn't mind it. Because of that, I can meet with you again," she said and hugged his waist. He hugged her back and said, "You will never know how much I've missed you after you moved out. I love you, Hiromi." "I love you, too, Jack."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, then an idea popped up from Hiro's brain, "Hey Jack, how about you come and stay with me there until next month? You know, It's really boring in there. And if I'm with you, I'm sure that boredom will never hit me again. I want to be with you, Jack. So, please?" Hiro gave him the puppy eyes.

Jack could never resist those eyes. Also, he missed her so much that he actually liked the idea, "Well, since winter is still away and I have nothing to do, I would love to come and stay with you longer." "Yeah!" Hiro shouted and jumped happily. "Thank you, my love," she said as she kissed his lips.

Jack looked at the sky and said, "How about we go there now? It's almost lunch time. I don't want you skip your lunch." Jack offered her a hand and she gladly accepted it and stood up. Then, they went home with holding each other's hands. Jack actually wanted to take her fly, but it would cause an unwanted attention from other people if they see a girl floating or even flying in the air.

After they arrived at Tadashi's house, they went to the dining room to have lunch. And luckily, Honey has done with arranging the things and the foods were ready. They sat down and soon after that, Tadashi came with Izuko, his foster mom, which Hiro really hates, all about her. Even just a strand of her grey hair.

"Tch, the criminal is still here, I see," she said as she sat down at her place and took her chopsticks. Hiro was still holding her anger. "Mom! Don't said that to her!" Tadashi said with a high tone. "See. You are starting to shout and hate me since this criminal came into this house!" Izuko started to eat her food, and Tadashi didn't reply her because he wanted to eat first and didn't want the conversation hurts his little sister.

They ate their lunch silently. Jack, who heard what Izuko had said to Hiro, started to dislike her. Then, he had his mischievous smirk, a sign that he had a naughty idea inside his mind. When Izuko wanted to drink her hot sweet tea, Jack froze her drink. "What the hell? My hot drink turned into an ice drink!" she said out loud with a confused look. "What?" Tadashi and Honey said, even more confused.

Hiro, who knew that it was Jack's doing, only chuckled a bit while still eating her lunch. Izuko heard her and said, "You little brat! Are you the one who put a prank on me?!" Hiro looked at her with a smirk, "Who? Me? How could I do that? The tea was still hot, until you wanted to drink it. Maybe it didn't want you to drink it. And, how could I freeze your drink? I don't have a magic to do that, you know."

Izuko gritted her teeth. "Honey, dear, can you please pour a new hot sweet tea for me?" she said to Honey. "Yes, mother. Please wait." Honey stood up and went to the kitchen to bring a new cup. Then she came back and poured the hot tea into the cup, then gave it to her. But once again, Jack froze her hot tea when the cup was on Izuko's hands. Not only that, he also froze her warm veggies soup.

"What the?!" she shouted and putted her mug. Then, she saw that her warm soup has been frozen too. "How could your drink and soup were frozen, mom? It's unbelievable," Tadashi said with a really confused look on his face. The same with Izuko and Honey. Tadashi looked at Hiro who was still eating her lunch with a smirk on her lips. Soon after that, Hiro has finished her lunch, "Thank you for the lovely lunch. I'm going back to my room, now." Hiro stood up and walked away to her room, along with Jack by her side.

When they have reached inside Hiro's room, they laughed with a low voice so they couldn't hear them. Well, Hiro's to be exact. "I can't believe that you would actually prank her!" she said to him. He looked at her while laughing and said, "I don't like her for saying something rude to you. And then, I got that idea. So, how was my prank?" "It was good, though. I always love to see it whenever you put a prank on the people you don't like."

"I'm glad that you like it. I would love to do it again whenever that old woman says something rude to you again, or even hurt you. If you allow me,"

"Of course I allow you. You always make so much fun, moreover when you do some pranks to those you don't like. You are the guardian of fun, anyway."

"Yeah, I know."

"And the guardian of my heart," Hiro smiled gently at him. Jack smiled back at her and kissed her lips passionately.

After a while, he pulled out and said, "How about we go to the North Pole and meet everyone in there? They missed you too, you know." Hiro thought for a while, "Hmmmm, I guess that's not a bad idea either. Okay. We will go there tomorrow morning before everyone else awake. How is that?"

"it's fine with me. Alright, then. Tomorrow, we will go to meet everyone in the North Pole. I bet everyone will be shock and happy to see you again."

"Yeah."

That day, they had decided to make a visit to the North Pole. Where their friends, who were also guardians usually gathered up.

 **Chapter 2 : A Prank and the Confused People – End**

 **Author's Note : I'm kinda not sure enough if this is a good chapter. But, I do hope that you will like it. What do you think about this chapter? Don't forget to live a review everyone! *flies away***


End file.
